


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Hermione uses her time turner for a naughty evening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel stories are bloody difficult to write. Just ask dear J.K. So please keep an open mind and just enjoy this tall tale as it comes.

Wednesday April 23rd, 2003.

Six, p.m.

"Change of plan, Hermione. Ginny is coming home earlier than we thought. She'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Balls! I was really looking forward to our time together."

It was no secret to most that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were a couple meant to be, but circumstances had prevented their ever getting together as husband and wife.

Instead she was now engaged to be married to the ginger haired Ron Weasley, while her soul mate Harry, was to wed Ron's younger sister Ginny in the next few months. 

Already she had serious doubts of her feelings for the emotionally immature Ron, and was extremely jealous of professional Quidditch player Ginny.  
The twenty one year old constantly walked about like the cat who got the cream.  
Which in Hermione's eyes was exactly what she had. 

How many times had the thought 'what if' rolled around in her head.  
Now Harry had rekindled his romantic feelings for Ginny in recent times, since she had retired from the game, he had proposed marriage which the smitten red head accepted without question.

Despite his very strong sexual attraction to Ginny, Harry had been somewhat frustrated when the young Weasley girl had told him she would not sleep with him until after the wedding.  
She explained that she wished for lots of children and preferred that they were born in wedlock. 

Harry Potter had not lived a life of a monk since leaving Hogwarts and had enjoyed several no strings attached, one night stands as he sowed his wild oats.  
He had played on his notoriety as 'the boy who lived' and he had basked in the physical adoration it had brought him.

Now, in his physical prime he had no intention of abstaining from sex.

x

Thinking back to that memorable night six months ago with Harry, Hermione remembered her excitement when she and Harry had first made love for the first time since 2000.  
That occasion at Hogwarts had been a very odd affair and best placed in the dustbin of embarrassing moments. 

He in turn recalled the fetching young witch who simply radiated sex appeal and had since matured into a skilful lover.  
They had shared an intimate dinner in which they shared many memories, some happy, some sad, and had inevitably ended up in the bedroom.

Overwhelmed with the need for bodily pleasure Harry had undressed Hermione with deft hands and had taken her quickly and selfishly.

Later on they had taken their time, learning about each others bodies, touching and kissing, he rubbing against her with his chest, arms and thighs and letting the pair of them share the sexual heat.

Hermione had never been so aroused until now, his thoughtful caresses released the most sensuous stimulations as they writhed in each others arms.  
And in such a way that Ron had never done.

Harry moved on top of the lithe female and his sublime member slid up and down her well lubricated outer labia in a wicked tease.  
He pushed and rolled on her mound of venus and each contact on her sensitive clit elicited tiny moans of desire.

He nibbled on her ripe nipples which grew to bullet sized nubs on her pert breasts, and she ruffled his thick dark mane.

After much pleading by her he bent her legs back to her head to access her exposed pussy and she shrieked from the incredible penetration of his thick cock as he pushed up inside her.  
The limber wizard thrust up with assured strokes as Hermione dug her nails in his backside and watched her feet bump against his head. 

Later still Hermione had taken control and had straddled the virile young adult and fucked him with a wanton passion, raising herself up high and then falling onto his entire length over and over.

Her hair whipped around as she threw her head back and she held his hands in hers tightly.  
Fully embedded on his rock hard dick she had pumped him rapidly, her intense excitement providing her with a much needed burst of energy that brought about a supreme mutual orgasm. 

They had clung together for hours in a passionate hug and gazed into each others eyes as they came to the realisation that they were indeed doomed soul mates.

Ginny had always been the one who had caught his eye with her long wavy hair and bubbly humour, but Hermione stirred some lustfulness in his loins. 

Easily swayed by the attractive witch Harry had succumbed to the desirable creature and thus they embarked on a guilty relationship as Ginny worked tirelessly in the background planning her dream day. 

Hermione and Harry tried to see each other whenever it was possible, very aware that these stolen moments together were undoubtedly numbered.

Now that Hermione and Ron were at the Ministry of Magic it meant that she and Harry were able to see each other more often.

Harry had begun work there quite soon after the climax of the Second Wizarding War as an Auror and had been an instant success in the transformation of the Auror Department.

In 2001 he had been joined by his best friend, Ron, who had proven a boon in the same department. 

Harry had found accommodation in an apartment close by and when he and Ginny had gotten back together as a couple she had moved in with him and immediately began to plan for the Summer wedding.

Ron too had rooms close by the Ministry in Muggle Westminster in London and was joined by Hermione who had reconciled with the Weasley boy and had accepted his proposal.  
She had taken up a role in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and immediately set about presenting her pet project 'SPEW.'

After they had slept together that first time since the pair had unleashed an addiction for fucking.  
The sex was mind blowing for both, and they would meet in secret, sometimes twice in a week, sometimes only once a fortnight.

Harry discovered that the little tiger screamed louder than any other female he had ever known.  
She fucked like a nymphomaniac, sucked cock like a demon, and had unbelievable stamina.  
Hermione loved it gentle, rough, dirty and for hours on end. 

"If only you had been here an hour ago, I was seriously thinking of you. I had a hard on the size of Nelson's Column!"

Harry stood in the doorway of his apartment and anxiously checked the clock on the mantle.  
Hermione pouted and scuffed her shoes as she reluctantly agreed to a postponement.  
She had put on her new sleeveless dress on and had wanted Harry to be the first to see it.  
And remove it from her lust crazed body.

If only, thought Hermione. If only. Yet she had been stuck in a boring meeting to which she had been summoned to iron out some tedious details in her work.

She turned her mind to her student years when she had used the time turner to attend extra lessons in order to catch up on much needed research.  
And despite the entire stock being rendered useless during the battle of thr Department of Mysteries in 1996 Hermione had kept hers as a memento.

Now, if she were to use it to go back one hour to five, she and Harry could have some quality time in bed before Ginny would turn up at six fifteen.  
In a state of exhilaration she hurried off to her place and retrived the magical device.


	2. Chapter 2

x

Five, p.m.

x

Harry answered the door and literally did a double take as Hermione Granger pushed by him and entered.  
He looked at her in the skimpy lycra dress which was daringly cut short and hugged her body tightly.

"Hermione...but?"

He saw an excitement in her doe like eyes as she stroked his cheek.  
The sweet fragrance of her perfume assailed his nostrils and he knew that he had to have her.

"We have an hour to play, so come here you big hunk, you." 

Hermione slowly removed Harry's glasses and stroked his hair back to reveal that scar, no longer a pain to him. 

She kissed him and at the same time she stroked his stiffening cock in his pants.  
He groaned into her warm mouth as she quickly freed his growing member from the tight confines.  
As they embraced she jerked him to full attention as they sucked each others tongues into their eager mouths.

"But how?"

"Stop talking and kiss me."

His desire for her extremely heightened, he lifted up the back of her dress and exposed her shapely bottom and found out that she was wearing nothing underneath.  
With time ticking down the hour they tore each others clothes off until they both stood naked and aroused. 

His body was perfect, she thought, hard yet soft, pale yet hot.  
Unlike the stark white of the redheaded Ron.  
She stood back to admire him and that was when he saw the special time piece around her neck.

"Hermione! Are you mad? You must not mess about with time travel. Consider the consequences!"

"Don't fuss. As long as we stay in this room no harm will come to us. Besides It's just for an hour. Now love me." 

The time turner had a limit of five hours stay in the past placed on the person using it as a safety precaution.  
It resembled an hourglass on a necklace and the number of times a person turned it corresponded to the number of hours one travelled back in time.

"You know I can't say no." He said resignedly. 

Harry pawed at her pert breasts that jiggled now that they were freed up and thumbed her nipples that hardened involuntarily as she kissed his manly chest.

"Oh, god!"

Harry had grown into a fine figure of a man and Hermione loved to touch his pectorals and biceps.  
He nibbled her left earlobe which she absolutely adored and cooed accordingly.

The smoking hot witch moved down his front, kissing his hot flesh all the way to his musky groin.  
She inhaled his masculine scent and felt a mini spasm in her loins.  
Licking her lips she went onto her haunches and wrapped her slender fingers around his rock hard shaft and lovingly stroked it up and down.  
He looked down on his lover and watched her purse her lips and plant a big wet smacker on his cock head.

"Like a big snake, hee, hah! Watch me speak Parseltongue!" 

He continued to watch in awe as the diminutive female opened her mouth to let his engorged tip pop inside.  
She sucked him in hard and deliberately let her drool seep out and down the underside of his shaft.

"Oh, Hermione, you minx!" 

Harry snapped his head back as her welcome throat contracted on his bell end for a matter of twenty seconds before she let him out with a big gulp for air.

"LOVE this big fat snake!" She said as she bent it this way and that in front of her face. 

She repeated the same act of deep throating and then let him back up with a cough and a splutter.  
Her nostrils were sensuously flared as she inhaled the smell of his member then gave it several butterfly kisses along the full length of the underside.

Standing now she sighed as Harry felt her muff and found that she was dripping wet. 

They stumbled to the bed and Hermione fell back onto it with open legs.  
Harry's mouth watered as he observed her light downy hair that glistened with moisture.  
He licked between her inner thighs and tasted the salty/sweetness of her labia.

Hermione grabbed his thick mane of hair and closed her eyes as he teased her folds open with his pointed tongue.

"You do that so well."

She squirmed and quivered from the exquisite sensation of his lips and tongue brushing her hardened clit.

"Do the thing."

"Oh, the thing?"

"Mmm, the thing."

Harry grinned as he grabbed her bottom and pulled her cunt directly against his face.  
Her clit was out and resembled a pearl as he licked it up and down, from side to side, and then up and down once more.

He began to chant over and over in nonsensical sounds that vibrated on her nub.

"Mmm, unghh, whooosh, huummmm!"

Harry tightened his grip in her buns as she rolled her hips to accentuate the fantastic vibrations he sent through her.  
He made long swipes across the top of her pussy and his face became covered with her slippery juices.

He was desperate to shove his aching cock up her but continued to pleasure her by shoving two fingers inside her muff knuckle deep.  
Hermione jerked in ecstasy and gripped big bunches of the sheet and lifted her back off of the bed. 

"By Merlin's beard, I have to have you." 

Hermione groaned aloud as Harry thrust up into her hard, filling her with his gratifying rod.  
As their bodies melded into one she clawed at his broad back nd wallowed in the super sensation of his erection sliding in and out of her pussy.  
She loved the way he fucked her, starting with assured strokes that plumbed her very depths, and then slow. Painfully slow so that she hugged him hard in order to urge him to speed up.

"Do it fast, you devil."

"Oh, like this?"

"Ooooh!" 

Harry began to piston fuck the trembling female under him and her legs turned to jelly as he fucked the strength out of her.

In his small apartment their perspiration sealed their hot bodies together as he plunged in and out of her with his steel hard length. 

x

Five fifty five. 

x

The telephone rang and Harry swore as he stopped and reluctantly pulled out of a pouting Hermione.  
He picked up the receiver to hear the voice of his fiance telling him she would be home in about twenty minutes.

"We have to call it a day, Hermione. You, your, she, will be here soon."

"But I still haven't cum."

"But you, her, she will be knocking on the door in five minutes, you have to hide."

x

Six, p.m.

x

Harry threw on a sweater and opened the door to Hermione One.  
He ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his spectacles.

"Oh, Hermione. You! Er, yes. A change of plan. Yes, that's it. Ginny is coming home earlier than expected. She will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Balls! I was really looking forward to our time together."

Hermione thought she heard giggling inside and tried to peer over his shoulder.

"Are you with someone?"

"NO, that is no. Look make yourself scarce. Ginny!"

Harry closed the door in the disappointed face of the slender witch who looked about somewhat forlorn.  
He was suddenly spun around and he and Hermione Two fell to the bed where the insatiable witch trapped his lower body with her thighs.

"We still have some time."

Harry caught her hips in both hands as she lowered onto his dick and sank down all the way.  
Her toes curled and she swept her hair back as she rode on him with a wanton lust.  
He met her gaze and saw a fierce look in her eyes and for a split second thought that she might very well be possessed.

She pushed down hard with her hips on his throbbing dick and hurtled towards her desired orgasm. 

x

Six ten.

x

The telephone rang again and Harry flung Hermione off his knob and picked up the receiver to hear his fiance telling him she would not now be back until seven.  
He related the update to Hermione who clapped her hands.

"Brilliant! Come here lover."

Harry felt a definite palpable tension in the air as he looked at the perfection of the naked hussy.

"Hermione, you're shameless!"

"You said it!" 

She mounted him again, tossing a long leg over his sweating body and began to screw him silly.

x

Six fifteen.

x

Another knock on the door and the pair of lovers began to panic.

"Balls! Is that Ginny?"

"Don't know, maybe. Hide!"

Again Harry Potter tugged on his sweater and glasses on and went to open the front door.

He opened it a fraction and a bubbly Hermione barged past him.

"Just heard that Ginny is delayed. Isn't that splendid? Get naked, lover!"

Before he could react Hermione had stripped off her lycra dress and was dragging Harry's top off over his head.

"But, but we can't. YOU can't. She's still here."

Hermione Two stepped out the closet, stark bollock naked, apart from the time turner around her neck. 

"Hello, babe. Do I really look that thin?"

"YOU! I expected you to be long gone." Said a horrified Hermione One.

"Hermione, You," he pointed to the newcomer. "You have to leave. The time lines, I don't know."

"Look, I want some Harry love too. She might be fucking you, but I'M not getting the benefit. I need it as much as she. Now, we have a half hour. I suggest we get on with it." 

"I'm with you, honey. Let's team up." Agreed Hermione Two.

Harry looked agog at the seemingly twin sisters with their identical taut bodies and his boner twitched like mad.  
The only thing to tell them apart was the time turner around Two's neck. 

"I have a feeling I've been set up."

The two naked and ravenous witches sidled up to him and kissed him in turn.  
With Hermione One on his right and Hermione Two in his left they took his face to theirs as they stroked his hard dick.  
It felt good to have four hands caress him he admitted to himself and made a smug grin. 

"Come."

Hermione One pulled away and laid back in the bed.  
Harry was nudged forward by the other and he positioned himself between the newer pussy of his lover.  
She held his cock in her right hand and slid it up and down her damp slit.  
The heels of her feet dug the cheeks of his tight butt and she drew him inside her pussy.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Harry thrust up with his hips and Hermione wrapped her legs around him to pull him in deep.

"SO fucking good!"

The pair of them ground their hips together as each drive in by Harry made Hermione shriek.  
Hermione Two cupped her pussy and pumped in and out with her busy fingers as she watched intently.  
Her legs visibly bucked from the overwhelming pleasure she was giving herself.  
With her fingers embedded inside of her she ground down with the palm of her hand for extra pressure. 

"Join in." Urged Hermione One and her twin came up behind Harry and hugged him tightly from behind.

As Harry fucked One so Two matched his thrusting pelvis with hers.  
Then Harry pulled out and lifted his weight off of Hermione beneath him and sidled up her body to place his knob to her mouth.  
She readily parted her lips and let his swollen head pop in. 

Hermione Two was now on all fours ad Harry glanced at her enticing bottom which she lifted up and he moved in behind her.  
He licked his middle finger and ran it around her pussy lips before slipping it inside her wetness.

"Ooooh, nice!"

He replaced his digit with his boner and pushed on in, relishing every inch of her tight cunt.  
When he was all in his balls rested against her backside.

"I LOVE it when he's all in." She purred.

"I know EXACTLY how you feel." Agreed her identical other self.

"You two! Words fail me!"

Potter soon began to move in and out, picking up the pace and repeatedly slamming against Two's rump.  
One came up close to observe and frigged herself, utterly turned on by the lewd smacking of his body on hers. 

"Me now, me, me, me!"

Hermione One assumed a similar position and Harry could hardly believe his eyes as he looked down on the same ass, side by side!!  
He quickly pulled out and shifted to the other and entered the exact same pussy he was just fucking.

Except that one was six inches to his right!

As he leaned in the two witches kissed each other in an almost incestual manner.  
What were the odds of ever kissing yourself?

"I had no idea how good I tasted." Said One as she sucked the others tongue into her mouth."

'Me neither," agreed Two.

Then One shuddered and screamed into the mouth of her twin as she came around Harry's cock.  
As he pulled out of her quivering quim he moved over to fuck Two.  
He clutched her hips and roughly pulled her lightweight frame back onto his throbbing organ.

"Oh...my...gosh!"

She also climaxed on his cock and fell onto her front in her orgasmic bliss. 

"That was amazing."

Harry wiped his brow as the two witches hopped up on either side of him and grinned at each other.

"After you, Miss Granger." Said Two.

"Why, thank you, Miss Granger." Answered One who held up Harry's hose and engulfed it greedily.

They began sharing his dick, One sucking on it for three or four healthy slurps before handing off to Two.  
The team work and erotic scenario of TWO Hermione Grangers sucking him drove the wizard nuts. 

As one of them licked his dick the other wanked his shaft with both hands.  
Then they switched and as one sucked him off the other massaged his tight ball sack.

"Merlin's beard!"

Harry felt that surge of tingling through his shaft and he erupted into two eager mouths that swallowed each and every torrid burst of hot cum. 

x

Six fifty five.

x

Hermione Two winked out of time and presumably returned to the point where she had turned the timepiece.  
That left the original Hermione who licked her sticky lips.

"Now really, come on. Ginny will be here any moment."

"Alright, lover. I'm going. Where's my dress?" 

x

Seven, p.m. 

x

There came a frantic rapping on the front door and Harry looked at Hermione a little distressed.

"Ginny!"

"Why is she knocking? Does she not have a key?" 

"That's right. Who is this now?"

Harry opened the door a crack and Hermione Granger bustled in, still in her new skimpy lycra dress.  
Around her neck was the time turner necklace from before.

"Alright, Hermione?" She asked the half dressed One.

Harry looked from one to the other and then gawped at the latest horny minx who quickly shed her clothing.

The phone rang and Harry sat on the edge of his bed somewhat perplexed.

"That will be Ginny telling you that she's been indefintely detained. I just got the word at eight. So I used the device to come back an hour."

The pair of naked brunette's held hands and loomed in a rather menacing manner over Harry Potter who leaned back, marginally alarmed.  
His cock moved imperceptibly as he eyed their desirable bodies.

"Now, where were we?" The girls said in unison. 

"Bloody hell!" He uttered with a dry throat.

END 


End file.
